


Royals

by curiumKingyo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Post Movie, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann can easily adjust to whatever situation he finds himself into and the closure of the Breach happens to leave him in a peculiar situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royals

Hermann is nothing if not adaptable. He can adjust to pretty much any situation life puts him through. He adjusts quickly to the bare life in college after the considerable luxury of his childhood home. And after that he adapts to each and every hell hole Shatterdome he is assigned to. Even Anchorage. Well, he adpted to Newton and if it isn't a proof of his survival skills nothing else could be.

In fact, getting used to Newton is easy. Bicker, brag, help, shout, comfort. Repeat. It takes few weeks to get used to this but only a minute to adjust to the strong grip on his waist when Newt kisses him for the first time. Weird as it is he is used to the form of the biologist's body against his own even before it happens. He moves against him as if they belonged and they sleep curled around each other from the very first night.

When the Breach is closed Hermann struggles to fit the concept of a Kaiju-free world in his head but eventually it falls in place. He realizes nothing will be like it had been for many years but he knows he will adapt to whatever happens next. He actually doesn't expect to wake up in a world that not only doesn't need him anymore but also doesn't want him. He had hoped to keep working for the PPDC, continue his research on the nature of the Breach and possible uses for that knowledge as well as keep monitoring the bottom of the ocean in case it reopens. But no, after a very brief moment of glory the UN torn the PPDC down completely. No more Jaeger, no more Ranger or Shatterdomes or any of the things that kept mankind alive for more than a decade. It helps only a tiny bit to know that the Wall of Life was to be dismantled too.

He worries that for the first time he won't be able to fit back in place but Newt says he'll fix things and he kisses him purposefully before vanishing for the whole day. Hermann is anxious and nearly hysterical when the other man finally comes back, eye swollen and lip split but grinning nonetheless. He means to demand an explanation but Newt just crowds in his personal space and kisses him hungrily with the iron taste of blood still in his mouth. "I fixed it." Was Newton's only line before they reduced each other to moaning messes. Hermann usually kisses him with passion and teeth but he doesn't want to hurt Newt's already sore lips so he kisses gently and licks the wound as if he could heal it.

The next morning he wakes up and finds Newt standing by the door, a big box labelled "Hermy's" at his feet. "I packed what you'll need for now." He says smilling, the swell on his eye had lessen during the night but all the kissing worsened the bruise in his lip. "I asked Tendo to deal with the other things and send them to us along the week. Let's get going that our new employer is already waiting for us!"

The new employer is waiting in a long, classic Maybach 42 with black windows and Hermann knows who is there even before the door opens. He had never met Hannibal Chau, but he saw the man being swallowed by Otachi's baby in Newt's memories. How the hell did he survive was an excellent question he would worry about later. How Newt knew he was alive is another question to ponder later. Now he just tries to act calm and collected like it is expected of him.

"So, this is my new accountant?" The man in red suit asks and Newt nods, patting Hermann's leg.

Hermann looks at Newt with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I hadn't explained it to him yet." Newton says and Chau snorts, leaning back is if getting ready to watch some show. Which he probably is. "So, you know the PPDC is going to be closed forever and surprisingly enough not a single college or university contacted us to offer some sweet opportunity. So I went to the bone slums and found out Chau was still alive. We had a very... lively chat." He touches the slightly swollen eye and grimaces. "And we reached an arrangement that will be good to all the three of us."

"You'll be my new accountant." Hannibal interrupts with a golden smile. "You must understand I have a lot of money and I can't exactly explain how most of it came to my hands, right? Luckily with some skillfull manipulation we can make it disappear and keep it safe in fiscal paradises and cold bank accounts."

"I don't see how washing your money is the best option I have." Hermann says in a cold tone and Newt squirms under his hard stare. Hannibal doesn't seem so impressed with his stern glare, the big man just laughs.

"The little lizard here told me you are a math genius, it won't take all your time to do this small favor to me. The rest of your time you can spend as you wish." He watches in fascination as Hermann's frown colapses. "And since I'm generous I'll get you all the fancy lab stuff you need. I know that there is a chance of the Breach opening again and I want to be there before anyone else, you get it?"

Hermann doesn't understand how he went from being the foremost specialist in the Breach in the world to being another accountant washing money for blackmarket dealers. Yet, against all odds, working for Hannibal Chau... works. He gets used to the fancy, and tacky, decor and to the violent mood most of his subordinates live in. He quickly gets used to the big bed and soft pillows under his broken body and to wrap cold silk bedsheets around Newton's hot body and diving into his heat with abandon because the sturdy bed can take them.

Most surprising is how he not only gets used but also comes to enjoy Hannibal Chau's presence. The man is actually generous and just like he promised he had a full lab set for Hermann and Newton by the end of the second week they were working for him. Some of the equipment are even better than the ones they had at the Shatterdome. He even buys them new clothes (you work for me now, I don't have grandparents nor rockstars wannabe in my organization). When Hermann gets used to the thunderous voice and dry humor, when he doesn't jump at the touch of enormous and calloused hands at his back, he knows nothing will ever be the same.

Not surprising is that Newt gets used to this as quickly as him. He seems younger now that he has no paperwork to do and even if the samples are gettin scarce he has a lot to do. Hannibal wants him to synthesize Kaiju organs to keep his business going and Newt is working day and night pursuing this. Hannibal wants to keep his empire but the biologist knows there are actual utility to Kaiju tissues and they both are satisfied with how well the work is going.

Happy and satisfied Newt means happy and satisfied Hermann. And people tend to celebrate when they are happy and satisfied.

They could blame it on the strong vodka but it would be too easy, too commonplace. And not completely true. The last part of Hermann's brain that isn't being consumed by kisses and hot hands consider blaming nothing in particular and is proud of this decision before leaving forever.

To Newt's sloppy kisses he is used but when his lips fit together with different ones it takes some time to adjust. Golden teeth, agressive in their actions just like they are in their looks, nip and scratch and pull, and he repays with voracious hands tearing pearl buttons with no remorse. Newton is still by his side, his stubble burning Hermann's neck as the smaller man kisses it, hands occasionally bumping into Hannibal's as the two of them divest Hermann.

At some point in time Hermann doesn't know anymore which hand belongs to whom and he still cares but not enough to open his eyes and check. He suspects those that feel better are Newt's and he'll hold this belief until the very end. But in anyway, all hands are hot and sweaty and slide over his skin smoothly despite the calluses and scars. All of them shift between light touches and heavy pressure, between soft palms and wild nails. Hermann feels the blood rushing to the surface of his skin on the wake of blunt but hungry fingernails. The same blood that turns purple under his skin when sucked by equaly hungry mouths.

Once again he is thankful for the big, heavy bed that accepts three heated bodies without a single squeak. The silk sheets stick to their moist skin and they turn into a blur of limbs and teeth and red fabric and tangled hair. Unsurprisingly, it is Newt who sings their rhythm with small moans, deep grumbles, and a never-ending stream of swear words and oaths of love, to Hannibal and Hermann respectively.

When it ends Hermann is light headed and heavy limbed. The pillows are nowhere to be found, the sheets completely unsalvageable and the constant bumping had cracked the patina on the bed head. He doesn't need pillows, Newton's body is soft and comfortable around his, tattooed chest moving slowly with his breath. He half expects Hannibal to stay with them, say some rude remarks and agressively kiss them good night, but he doesn't. Newt is mostly asleep when their boss slips off bed and quietly dresses himself up. Hermann notices hickeys on his broad back and smiles lazily, pressing his face against Newt's warm neck.

Before leaving Hannibal tosses a bed sheet over them and turns the light off, to which Hermann is grateful but too tired to properly thank him for. Newt's sleeping form snuggles closer to him, damp skin clinging and sticking together, bringing them as close as they can be. He briefly wonders what would it be like to have another body sleeping against his in bed.

Before finally drifting off to sleep Hermann presses a crooked kiss to Newt's lips and the smaller man replies with an unconscious smile. Hermann smiles back and falls asleep, his body curling against Newt's so that every crevice and plane and curve fit together. If there was another one with them it would take some fidgeting and turning and shifting to find the perfect position, but eventually they would find it. They are all nothing if not adaptable.


End file.
